


Netflix and Phil

by cynx_17_kh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, power bottom Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Phil can't sleep and he doesnt know what to do? He pays Dan a visit and the escalate quickly. </p>
<p>(aka the time I thought I should write a powerbottom!Phil fic and said oh fuck it I might as well throw a praise kink in there too. Have fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Phil

Phil couldn't sleep. He didn't like not being able to sleep. He had a couple options to occupy himself until he fell asleep: Netflix, Neko Atsume, Tumblr...

He would have continued listing options but he heard a short bout of laughter from the adjacent room. A smirk appeared on his face.

Dan was awake.

Phil knew _exactly_ how to spend his night.

He slid out of his bed and walked out of his room and knocked gently on Dan's door.

"Phil? Come in. Did I wake you" Dan's soft voice floated through the door and Phil pushed it open, stepping in.

"No, you didn't wake me."

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, closing his laptop and setting it on the nightstand. Dan made grabby hands at Phil and the older man smiled. Phil climbed into bed next to Dan and hugged him.

Dan chuckled. "In a cuddly mood, eh?"

Phil made a sound of indifference and clung closer to his boyfriend. "You were awake and I can't sleep. So I figured I'd come bug you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Dan nuzzled Phil's neck and kissed the flesh there. "Well I have a few ideas..."

"I bet you do." Phil knew what Dan was implying, and was prepared to ensure it happened. Dan had particularly sensitive skin and was easily turned on by the sensation of someone gently running their fingers or nails over his skin.

Certain places were more sensitive than others, like his neck and the underside of his arms. His legs in general were very sensitive. So Phil knew just how to get his boyfriend hot and bothered. He also knew that if he teased Dan tonight, they'd very likely have no trouble sleeping when they were done.

Dan was still gently kissing Phil's neck and their bodies were entangled together in a way that one wouldn't think was comfy, but was actually the most comfortable. Phil was lying on his back and Dan was on his side, holding his boyfriend close to him. He had one arm across Phil's torso and the other was under Phil's head as a pillow for him. Their legs were entwined with Phil's legs on top of Dan's. Phil held Dan's arms and was leaning into him. They were very comfortable, but Phil wanted to change that.

He smirked and ran his fingertips along Dan's arm, feeling an immediate response.

"Phil..." Dan warned. "What. Are you doing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daniel." Phil gently scratched the underside of Dan's bicep, feeling him shudder.

"Oh, so we're playing that game are we?" Dan sounded unamused, but Phil could feel the smirk on his boyfriend's lips. Phil remained silent and kept lightly raking his nails on Dan's arms.

"Philip..."

"Mmm, I do like when you say my name like that, Daniel..." Quickly moving to pin Phil underneath him, Dan glared at his smug boyfriend. He could already feel himself getting a boner. Damn Phil for knowing _exactly_ how to tease him.

"What's wrong, Dan? I thought you liked cuddling."

"I do, except that's not what you're trying for, is it?"

"Again I find myself saying I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Phil smirked up at Dan, letting himself be pinned. This was moving quicker than he thought it would, but there was no way he was going to protest.

"Oh you never know what I'm talking about when you're in one of these moods..." Dan mumbled, his gaze flicking down to Phil's lips. He barely even finished his sentence before slamming his own mouth onto Phil's with a fiery passion. Phil kept smirking into Dan's lips as they kissed, their mouths molding together like they had thousands of times before.

Phil's right hand slowly went towards Dan's abdomen, which would be a normal action on a typical night, but not tonight. Phil felt like teasing, so he slipped his hand underneath Dan's shirt and scraped the flesh from his waistline to his sternum, causing Dan to break their heated kiss with a loud gasp.

Using his other hand, Phil grabbed the side of Dan's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Pulling away before it really got anywhere, Phil lowered his voice and spoke. "I didn't say you could stop kissing me."

Dan's eyes darkened with a lust that barely rivaled Phil's. Without another word, he brought their lips together and almost immediately Dan's was requesting permission to enter Phil's mouth. He obliged with a soft moan to tease Dan and reached out to grasp his thighs, taunting the brunet by tracing abstract patterns into the delicate flesh, causing Dan to squirm. Dan's hips involuntarily rolled down into Phil, revealing to the raven-haired tease just how far gone he already was.

Dan moaned into Phil's mouth at the friction, and Phil just laid there kissing Dan back with equal passion, giving no indication that he was going to help Dan with his ever-growing problem. He just kept teasing Dan, loving how much the younger male wanted to take him.

"Mmmfff... Phil, stop. I'm gonna-"

"Good, cum for me, Dan." Phil spoke with a husky tone that he knew would be enough to send him over the edge.

Sure enough, Dan cried out and came in his pants. Phil grinned. Perfect. The brunet collapsed onto the other male and whimpered.

"Philly, that isn't fair..."

"What isn't fair, Danny?"

"You little sh-"

Phil cut him off my dragging his pointer finger along Dan's collarbones. "Let's get out of these clothes, hmm? They're in the way."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Dan said dejectedly, sitting up slowly to take his shirt off and toss it aside. His hands went to the hem of Phil's shirt to make things even when his wrists were grabbed and moved away from Phil. Dan furrowed his brow.

"Strip." Phil commanded.

Dan blinked and then slowly started taking his jeans off, trying to tease Phil back. Phil narrowed his eyes and Dan knew from that one motion that Phil did not want to be kept waiting. Dan quickly discarded his jeans and boxers, tossing them in the same general direction as the previously removed shirt.

"You're so pretty, Dan... Especially with all of my scratch marks all over you..."

Dan whimpered slightly, a blush evident on his face. Phil noticed that his boyfriend's erection was coming back and grinned.

"Oh yes, Dan. You're so beautiful and perfect like this. I don't want to share you with anyone."

With a moan, Dan lunged at Phil, taking a fistful of the black fringe in one hand and the hem of his shirt in the other.

"Mmmfff, you're wearing too much..." he attempted to complain, but Phil raked his nails across his back. Dan groaned. This wasn't fair, not one bit. He couldn't even retaliate because Phil was in the mood to control everything.

Dan pulled away and asked, "What is your obsession with control?"

Phil shrugged. "Dunno what you're talking about. All I know is that you look so fucking hot like this, straddling me and completely naked..."

"Yeah, we'll you're still laying here with all of your clothes on."

"Well, it looks like you'll have to take them off."

"What?"

"My clothes, Dan. Take them off if they're a distraction..."

He quickly got to work, pulling Phil's Gengar shirt over his head and off him. He kissed Phil's collarbones and started making a trail of kisses down to his waist. Dan's hand ghosted over his boyfriend's crotch and he could feel that Phil was just dying for release. The bastard didn't even look like he was on edge, so with swift movements to remove the pyjama pants the brunet decided he was going to get Phil as close to the edge as he could to try and elicit a reaction out of him.

"I'm gonna suck you." Dan stated simply, moving lower down Phil's body as he dropped the pyjama pants and boxers on the floor, freeing Phil's cock from restraint.

"You should ask."

"Can I please suck you?"

Phil grinned. "Yes, Dan. You're so good at it and you look so beautiful when you're concentrated on pleasing me."

The older man looked down at Dan who was currently licking a stripe up his length from base to tip and felt a shiver run down his spine. Phil was determined to not let Dan start controlling him and let out a nearly forced breath.

Dan had felt the shudder from Phil despite the fact that he had tried to contain it. Smirking, Dan placed his mouth over the tip of his member and sucked on it, flicking his tongue over the slit. Dan tasted salty precum on his tongue as he gently teased Phil.

Dan's hands were on Phil's hips and well within Phil's grasp. He reached down and ran his nails across Dan's forearms and wrists making him jump and detach himself from Phil with a small pop. Dan looked up at his boyfriend in a mix of anger and shock.

In retaliation, the brunet suddenly took the entirety of Phil into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing. Phil immediately tensed, exhaling sharply through his nose and pushing his head back into the pillow behind him. His right hand went from teasing the flesh of Dan's arm to gripping his hair tightly, forcing his head up and down with a moan.

"Fffffuck Dan... You're so good, taking all of me in like this..."

A whimper came from Dan's throat, causing his lips to press tighter against Phil's throbbing member.

Dan could feel himself getting hard again as Phil gripped his hair tighter.

"Make me cum, Bear... I want you swallow all of it up like the good whore that you are. Won't you do that for me, Dan? Won't you be a good boy for me?"

The younger man swore inwardly and bobbed faster, his mind urging him to do as best as he could so that he could be praised. Oh, why did he have to keep praising Dan? That's right... Because Dan made the mistake of telling Phil that he had a praise kink.

Phil arched his back and gripped his boyfriend's hair tighter, feeling a couple strands pull free from his scalp. He cried out Dan's name and fell against the bed with a thud and a low moan as he reached his climax.

And because Dan was a good boy, he swallowed all of Phil's cum. He moved back up the other man's body and laid down next to him.

Phil's hands immediately set to work, making beautiful Dan squirm by lightly running his fingertips over Dan's bare chest. His hands found their way to Dan's cock and Phil wrapped his hand around the base, flicking his wrist roughly a couple times and making Dan get closer to his release.

Phil let go of Dan's member and leaned forward to kiss him passionately, holding their faces together. Dan had his fingers entangled in soft black fringe, loving every second of the kiss that was filled with need.

The older man broke the kiss first, letting the younger start attack his neck with kisses and nibbles. "Dan..."

"Hmmm?"

"I want you inside of me. Now." His tone was commanding. He said 'want' but really that just meant 'get inside me now.'

Phil watched as the other smirked and sat up to straddle him. He held Dan's thighs and used his thumb to rub small circles into the soft skin there.

Dan sucked a mark into Phil's neck while reaching into his bedside table to grab lube and a condom.

He slid down Phil and patted his thigh.

"Ass up, babe."

"Where are your manners, Dan?"

He rolled his eyes. Control addict. "Please, Phil?"

His boyfriend obliged and Dan opened the bottle of lube, pouring a copious amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the cold substance then traced a circle around the hole in front of him. He watched as Phil closed his eyes with a hum and slid a finger in. He slid the digit in and out a couple times before hooking it and pressing right up against the raven haired man's walls.

As Phil moaned softly, his boyfriend slipped another finger in and immediately scissored them. Dan smiled when Phil's hips twitched upward.

"Oh god, Dannn..." He whined out. "More please... You're so good, baby..."

The brunet felt his cock twitch and slid a third finger inside of Phil. He wanted to stretch him as quickly as possible so that he could be inside his boyfriend so that he could please him.

Phil gave a sharp cry, indicating that Dan's ministrations had found his prostate and Dan grinned. He brushed up against that spot a couple more times before withdrawing completely

"Bear.... Why'd you stop? Don't you love me enough to please me?"

_How the fuck did this bastard still sound smug and in control?!_ Dan wondered. He really wanted to know, but he didn't think that he ever would.

"Because I'm going to make you feel even better..." Dan murmured softly as he slipped the condom onto his length, putting a little extra lube over it. He lifted Phil's hips up and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"More than."

Dan smirked and slowly pushed in, bottoming out and placing a kiss on the older man's lips. Both men moaned as Dan entered Phil, the friction sending shoots of pleasure through their stomachs.

Phil rolled his hips up slightly to tell Dan to move, too focused on their kiss to break apart. Fortunately, the brunette got the message and started slowly thrusting. Phil wrapped his arms his lover's chest, holding him close. He scratched at Dan's back with a breathy moan, breaking away from the kiss to toss his head back, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Dan let out a low whine as his boyfriend broke away from the kiss. He began to speed up his thrusts, needing to find release. Phil knew that scratching was a huge turn on, and he kept getting rougher as pleasure blinded him.

"Fuck, Dan... Baby you're so good..." Phil whispered, rolling his hips upward to meet the other's thrusts.

Dan used his raven haired boyfriend's enthusiasm to adjust the angle in which he was thrusting and moaned as he went deeper into Phil, who made a loud strangled sound which meant that Dan had found Phil's prostate.

Phil arched back and dug his nails into Dan's back, the shock of having his prostate hit startled him and he lost his bravado. At this point, he was putty in the brunet's hands. Dan began pounding into his prostate relentlessly, biting little pieces of Phil's neck, the friction driving him mad. His stomach was knotted and on fire.

"Phil... Phiiiiilllll... I'm gonna cum..."

"Hnnngh... Me too... Ahhh!"

With one final thrust, Dan shuddered and moaned, spilling inside of Phil. He slowly rode out his orgasm and the drastic change of pace is all that was need to drive Phil over the edge. He spurted all over his and Dan's chest, letting out a low moan.

Dan pulled out and his boyfriend whined at the loss. Pulling off the condom and tying it off before tossing it into the garbage. Like magnets, the two men began to cuddle and Phil hummed in content.

"Mmmm. Thanks, Bear... I think I'll be able to sleep now..."

"Yeah, me too..." he chuckled.

They held each other tightly and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_Much better than Netflix..._ Phil thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been meaning to post this for ages (and by ages I mean since December when I went on hiatus) so I hope you liked this little bit of smut from a smol ace bean. ^-^
> 
> Updates on my other fics are coming soon as well as some other surprises for you! Stay tuned for fluff and heartbreak, coming to an AO3 near you sometime in 2016!


End file.
